POKEMON DIGITIAL ADVENTURES
by dinoton101
Summary: Pokemon Trainers Lucas abd Andrew set off on a adventure of a life time when a portla open up infrount of them and three digimon come out now they have to faces many dangers.Like team Digi a evil group that want to destory every last Pokemon.What Digimon will they ment and what pokemon will they get find out on Pokemon Digitial Adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Digitail Adventures I do not onw Pokemon or digimon they are own by there creators.  
Opening sean-Pr Middleton taking to the players.

Pr Middleton:Hellow I Pr Middleton and welcome to the world of my job to reursh tell Me something about your you a boy or a girl.  
Charather:A Boy.

can you tell me your name.

Charatcher:It Lucas.

Middleton:Oh Lucas is .Now this is my was his name again.I know you have been rivil sent you where real young.

are you name is Tylo.

Middleton:Oh now I Lucas in this are not the only thing that roams the a creaters known as Digimon.

Lucas:I know this.

Middleton:Now go and Welcome to the world of Pokemon.

theme -Orainle Pokemon song

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land Searching far and wide Each Pokemon to understand The power that's inside

Pokemon, its you and me I know it?s my destiny Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend In a world we must defend [ From: .net ]  
Pokemon, a heart so true Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I'll teach you Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all

Every challenge along the way With courage I will face I will battle every day To claim my rightful place

Come with me, the time is right There's no better team Arm in arm we'll win the fight It's always been our dream _

Enter Team Digi -Ep One.

Early moring

Lucas is in his room . (In the living room.  
him so long?(Walk back and forth.)

In Lucas Room.

(Lucas is still asleep)

Lucas:ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

(Back with Andrew)

Andrew:I think I know where he is.

He run upp to Lucas bed room and give in a wetwily.

(Lucas wack up.)\

Lucas:What going on"

Andrew:Lucas you over slept are late.

Lucas:What not every year!Too.  
Let heary.

(Lucas and Andrew run as fast as they can but as they run a portle open up and three digimon come is Gailmon,One V-mon,and the last one Aluamon.)  
Lucas:Are you seeing what I'm seeing.?"

Andrew:If you mean three strange Pokemon over there them Lucas you rember those Balls mom gave use.

Lucas:The one said called Digiballs.

Andrew:Yes let cacth them.

Lucas:Andrew we don't have Pokemon to weaken them how are we going to do that.

Andrew:Trust me Lucas/

Lucas:Find.I gest I'm geting the red one.

Andrew:Find I'll get the blue one.

Lucas and Andrew goes up to the digimon and throw the Digiballs at go in and that andrew goes on ahead of Lucas.

Lucas:(Lucas calles out his new freind when a strunnge devie apper in his was a digivies.)  
What this?

The guilmon spoke:It a digivise.

Lucas looks around to see where it coming from.

Lucas:Who saud that?

guilmon :I did I'm guilmon.

Lucas look at his Digimon.

Lucas:Did you just say something.

guilmon:Yes I did.

Lucas freck.

Lucas:How can a Pokemon be talking?

This kind of made guilmon mad.

guilmon:I'm not a Pokemon.I'm a Digimon.

Lucas:A digi-what?

guilmon:Digimon it short for digitale monsters.

Lucas:Okay and why do I have this devies.

guilmon:I don't know.

Lucas:By the way my name Lucas.

guilmon:Nice to meet you Lucasmon.

Lucas:It just Lucas.

guilmon"Okay...(Gail fell something.)Oh no there here.

Lucas :who  
_

Who that Digimon.A shadow of a Digimon appaers.  
Goes to a commershel.  
_

It bak-It guilmon. guilmon pichtcer appers.  
_

Lucas:Who here?

guilmon about to anwter when the doeu appaer.

Team Digi Grunts:Peraire to be digitails.

Lucas:You are you.

The Grunt:Like we wil tell hand over that Digimon or we will take it by forcse.

Lucas:Never .I just got him.

The Grunts:I gest we have no chose I chose you Skullgreymon.  
(He come Out of his Pokeball.

Lucas: guilmon are you ready.

Go Gailmon.

guilmon:Lucas yell got Digimodufie digiluson.

Lucas did that.

( guilmon goes into a egg in this and start to changes.)

guilmon digivole .

Lucas:Did he just evole.

Growlmon:No I digivole into my champon from we and bet these guy.

use dragon blade.

Growlmon:Dragon Blades!(He yelled as to blades of no where. IT HITE Skullgreymon)

Then Skullgreymon sent Growlmon to the ground.

Lucas:Growlmon! Are you okay.

Growlmon:Yes just yell out anther move.

Lucas:Okay use Dragon rage.

Growlmon;(Use it and set Skull gey mon flying right into the grunts.

Grunts:How can we be beten by a brate like you.

Grunts 2:I know the boss will not like this.

They run off.

(Growlmon turn back to normal.)And wnet back inside his Pokeball.

Sean change.

In a headuters

The boss:What have you to report.

Grunt one:We faild you Digimon you set use after fell into the hands of some brat.

The Boss:What did this brat look Like.

Grunt 2:Liek your son in the picater.

The boss:Just get out of here I would like to be aloune.

The Grunts:Yes sir.

(They leave.)

The boss:So Lucas is seting off I will have to work faster if or plain will go as palin.

LUCAS IS READY TO SET SAIL ONE HIS ADVENTURE WHAT NEW POKEMON WILL HE MEET AND WHO IS THIS TEAM FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON POKEMON.

Plase review 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own pokemon or digimon they are own by there creators.

POKEMON DIGIITIAL ADVENTURES I do not own Pokemon or are own by there creator

N:Last time on and andrew had use goten two new went ahead of Lucas to get his new Pokemon.  
Weal Lucas was walking he heard guilmon his new Digimon specking to him.  
The guilmon spoke:It a digivise.

Lucas looks around to see where it coming from.

Lucas:Who said that?

guilmon :I did I'm guilmon.

Lucas look at his Digimon.

Lucas:Did you just say something.

guilmon:Yes I did.

Lucas freck.

Later as they where talking then where attack by two grunts from Team then Digivole into Growlmon and bet there Skullgreymon.  
Sending them back at team Digi base the grunts meet with there boss and told him what happen.

In a headuters

The boss:What have you to report.

Grunt one:We faild you Digimon you set use after fell into the hands of some brat.

The Boss:What did this brat look Like.

Grunt 2:Like your son in the picater.

The boss:Just get out of here I would like to be aloune.

The Grunts:Yes sir.

(They leave.)

The boss:So Lucas is seting off I will have to work faster if or plain will go as plain.

Theme song

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land Searching far and wide Each Pokemon to understand The power that's inside

Pokemon, its you and me I know it?s my destiny Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend In a world we must defend [ From: .net ]  
Pokemon, a heart so true Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I'll teach you Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all

Every challenge along the way With courage I will face I will battle every day To claim my rightful place

Come with me, the time is right There's no better team Arm in arm we'll win the fight It's always been our dream _

Ep Two-Enter Pyro..Lucas new Pokemon.

After the battle Lucas and his new Digimon Guilmon set off torwd took them about 3 min before they got they did Lucas saw someone he was Nedphew Tylo.A kid about 16 like Lucas with balck heir and wore a also wore a robotic arm that a small robot bird name Armin could come tryed to senk past him,but he could not.

Tylo:"Hey dork I see you made it anyway."

Lucas:(Lucas get made but said nothing.)

Tylo:(Tylo pulls out his pokeball)Hey gest what I already got my first about a battle.

Lucas:Tylo I don't have one yet.

Tylo:(Tylo look down at Guilmon)What do you call that this?

Guilmon:Hey I'm not a Pokemon!

Tylo:He talks!How about it battle.

Lucas:(Thought about it for a min but then he said)Okay Guilmon are you ready.

Guilmon:I was born ready.

Tylo:I choose you Crabhe.(He throw the pokeball and a small blue crab come ok a blue Krabe with a spickaler on it head.)

Guilmon use Pyro Sphere.

Guilmon:Okay! Pyro Sphere.(Guilmon spits a concentrated blast of fire from his mouth hiting Crabhe.)  
Lower his HP.

Crabhe Hp:10/50.

Tylo:Crabhe hold use Sctrach.(

Crabhe:Crabhe(Yes Sr.)(Crabhe take his claw and try to sctrach Guilmon but he Mistedes.

Lucas:Nicse try but it will take more then Use Rock Breaker.

Guilmon:Rock Breaker(Guilmon hits Crabhe with a huge amount of force,  
almost like he is throwing a rock at his opponent. Knocking it out)

Lucas:(Lucas runs up to Guilmon and they hi five.)Nicse job Guilmon.

Tylo;Lucas what is a loser like you doing with a Pokemon that?

Lucas:Tylo I told you stop calling me that and he not a pokemon!

Tylo:Then what is he a digimon(He said Cearcasaliy)

Guilmon:Yes I am Lucasmon Digimon.

Tylo:Did he just call you !Ha!Ha! Now that funny,hey that what I'm going to call you from now on.

Lucas:(Lucas sweet drop)Guolmon why did you have to say that here.

Guilmon I don't know Lucasmon.

*Tylo is now on the grouwnd lacthing)

Lucas:Guilmon it just .

Guilmon:Okay

Lucas:Thank .

Tylo(Is now up and say something before he next time we battle I will you(He walk off.)

Who that Pokemon A shadow of a turttle appaers.  
It go to a conmershle.

"It Pyro.A picter of Pyro appers.

Inside the lab

Andrew was playing with his new Digimon Agumon when he see Lucas coming in with his digimon.  
Andrew:What took you so long.

Lucas:I was stop by some losers,but I'm here now.

com in:Lucas your findely here good by why are you late.

Lucas :I was stop by a gang and your Nedphiew but I'm here now and where my pokemon.

:Your Pokemon...Lucas what is that behind you?

Lucas:"Oh that Guilmon. I got him before I came here.

:I did you happen to get a devise when he became you."

Lucas:Yes it mind something.

:Yes it does and your brother have been chosen to become Digidestens.  
With that I'm aftered your jerouy is about to get alot more dangeruse."

Lucas:Why?

PrMiddleton:Did those gang members have a big red D on the unafroms?"

know who they are?"

:Yes I do they are known as Team Digi.A group who think the Digimon are more powerful then some are but they think that sent digimon are so powerful that Pokemon should be kiiled off.

Lucas:That bad.

:Yes it is,and now with pokemon do you want.

Lucas:I was think but sent I know Andrew got Bellead and I just battle Crabhe.I gest Pyro.  
(He a turttle pokemon he has a wailer mask on and a volcanio on hi head.)

Pr Middleton give him his pokeball and Combin his Pokedex with his make the Digidex or his six pokeball,and six digiballs.

Lucas:Come on out Pyro

Pyro:Pyro(Come on I was sleeping.)

Lucas:Thank . Were going to be best friends rigt Pyro.

Pyro:-Pyro turn away "Pyro(No we won't Like I would be friends with you and You Digimon.

Guilmon:Hey I hear that back Lucasmon is a good person.

!(Yeal right said the big Dinosaur that could eat him.

Guilmon:I would never eat Lucasmon

Lucas:Guilmon we been over this it Lucas not Lucasmon.I'm human not a digimon.

Guilmon:Okay Lucasmon.

Lucas fall over

Lucas:Just foeget it.

_  
Mindwhile in Team Digi headqueters

Boss X:Glaistas

Glaistas:Yes sir.

Boss X:Send out our best oppertuse to take care of my sons make sure that they don't get that far from home just is our best.

Glaistas:That would be Kat at the Digi gym in Cave City,

Boss only promlbe his that if Kat rember Lucas she had a thing for him when they where younger.

Glaistas:So what aere we going to do?

Boss X:We could use someone on the inside,beside Kat someone who hate the gust of Lucas ,some who will be willing to kill him.

Glaistas:I can see what I can do sir.(As he walk out the door)

With Tylo

Tylo was walking to the first guy when a car stop by rolls down the window.

Vosie:Hey kid.

Tylo:What do you want I'm bezy.

Vosie:What If I tell you I know a way to bet your rivil Lucas.

Tylo :I'm listening.

(Te door open o reivl a member of team Digi.)

Will geilmon ever stop calling Lucas; Lucasmon ?What with Andrew geting Bellhead and a what does Team Digi want with Tylo?Find next time on Pokemon.

Next time Pokemon.

Lucas and Andrew run into little trouble when they run inot a evil digimon that call his self they be able stop him,and what with the Entia fallowing time on pokemon

POKEMON EP 3-The return of Devilmon,Geilmon goes to war.

Lucas and Andrew run into 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not onw Pokemon or Digimon the are own by there crators Last time on pokemon.

Lucas and his Digimon Gielmon got to the lab,but when he got His rivil was waiting for challge him to a win and get his frist Pokemon Pyro who does lkie him mush.  
Boss X need to find a way to keep Lucas in Cave City .This time on Pokemon.

Theme song

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land Searching far and wide Each Pokemon to understand The power that's inside

Pokemon, its you and me I know it?s my destiny Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend In a world we must defend [ From: .net ]  
Pokemon, a heart so true Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I'll teach you Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all

Every challenge along the way With courage I will face I will battle every day To claim my rightful place

Come with me, the time is right There's no better team Arm in arm we'll win the fight It's always been our dream _  
Lucas:POKEMON EP 3-The return of Devilmon,Geilmon goes to war.

Tylo:So what do you want

Vosie:Let just say I know a way to kill your rivil.

Tylo:Kill Lucas.I'm Lissing.

Vosie:Now get in the car and weal talke.

Tylo:(Tylo think for a mint before geting in)Find I'll get in .

Vosie:(A man about 30 show his self he had sivler hair about 5.6 and has red eyes.)Let me interdue my self.I'm a member of a group who can help you if you let use.

Tylo:What do you have in mind?

Digi member:Jion up with useand toghter we can do all we can give you the best Digimon to destory your rivil fast.

Tylo:What the cacth?

Digi member:You have put aside your pokemon and...

Tylo:Abanden my pokemon,but I just got my thank.

Digi member:If you change your mine here our number.

(Tylo then get out and the member calls Galactus )

Digi member:Galactus he turn me down.

In Team Digi base Galactus:Then we my only have one chose sind out Devilmon.

(Phone digi member:But sr the boss just said not let him to kill him.)

Galactus:I don't care that kid is a thret we should of kill him when we had the do it now!.  
(Phone Digi member:Yes he hung up)

Galactus(Hang up the phone and think to his self.:(xavier think just killing the Pokemon will ride use of about the only way if to realy get ride out them is to stop them from be created.)  
_-

Back with Lucas and Andrew

Lucas:Hey Andrew how long before we get to the gym.

Andrew:How am I to way Lucas you only have one Pokemon and Digimon any it woild be wise to get more.

anyone know where to find any.

(Andrew falls down.)

Andrew :Your kidding right you not study your Pokemon guild walk around in the grass or in caves,or forest,or go swimming.

Lucas:I know that Andrew and I was not talking about that.

Andrew :then what are you talking about.

Lucas:I was talking about the digimon.

Andrew:That I do not know.I gest go to there I heard only a few who have.

Lucas:So let go.

Andrew:Lucas did you not hread what I said.

Lucas:Hey we have divise and our Digimon mint know the way to there.  
Go Geilmon.(He throw the Digiball up in the air. And Geilmon came out.)

Geilmon:Lucasmon you need something.

Lucas;Geilmon we been over this.

Geilmon:What...

Lucas:(Lucas fall down)Geilmon.I told you it just Lucas not Geilmon I have a queston.

Geilmon:What Lucasmon?

Lucas:That it you cam call me Lucasmon.

Geilmon:So what the qeston?

Lucas:How do you get to the digitail world.

Geilmon:Why do you want to go there.

Lucas;To get more Digimon like you.

Geilmon:Sorry Lucasmon DigiDestined usely only have one digimon,But if you want to just up that computer thing gave you and say Digiport open.

Lucas:Okay Digiport open.(A portle open up and suck Lucas and Geilmon in.)

did he go?

Lucas and Geilmon was now flying throw the a Lucas outfite change.(Think a cross beween Ash from the 6 season and Tai goggles.)

When they got out of the tunnle Lucas saw that he landed in anther world.

Lucas:So this is the digitail it kind of look like our world are your sure it work.

Geilmon:Lucasmon it did you have T.V every where you turn.

Lucas look around and Geilmon was right but it was not just T.V it was computers and other thing but the thing that got Lucas the most was the evil looking Moutain.

Lucas:Hey Geilmon what his that there?

Geilmon:That would be Infinity Mountain. That mean we must be on File Island .Lucasmon.

Lucas:That place sould formiler.(Lucas just stood there,looking at that moutain,And something in his mine said he been here before.

(Flashback)

Lucas and his partener Digimon had been given a mission but there was something about this one he did not boss told him a digimon was plaing on crossing this would not have been a bad this one plan on in slaving Humans,and Digimon and his digimon partner went to the digital world .And land on top of Infinity went into the castle.

Lucas:Go so far no one here.

Digimon:That good but Devilmon have to be the only place.

Lucas heard a vosie behnd him.

Vosie:Let me gest your here to stop me.

Lucas turn around to find Devilmon. )(Endflashback) _

Geilmon:What was that about Lucasmon?

Lucas:I don't know Geilmon let just say away from that Mountain.

(As our heroes walk throght the Island Lucas meet up with some formiler fases.)

Lucas:Not you again.

The same Team Digi grute appear.

Guy grute:Listen is that a vose

Girl grute:It come to me loud in clair.

Lucas:(Sweetdrop)This remind me of those two ideats that work for my unle.

Guy:Okay we stipe the just get the battle.  
Go DarkWarGreymon.

Lucas:Okay Geilom are you ready.

Geilmon:Yes Lucasmon

Lucas:(Sweetdrop)Just Digivole.

Geilmon:Geilmon digivole to.(Digivole how they do in season 3)Growlmon

Team Digi grute:I'm after that he won't help this Wargraymon is far more powerful then the last on you battle.

Growlmon:Lucasmon there too powerful.

Grutes1:Okay Davies let get this over with.

Davies(He only base on the Davise on Digimon):Okay our new freind will like to Deviolmon.

(Davies throw the digiball and a same digimon he saw in his flashback.)

Devilmon:(Wock up from his the digiball and look over at Lucas and Growlmon.)"So we meet again Lucas.

Lucas:Your the digimon from my nightmares.

Devilmon:I see you have change after all of these years Agent Azuremon.

Lucas;What are you talking about.

Darkwargreymon:Devilmon why are you just takeing we have orders to fallow..

Kaira(Not from the digimon)Darkwar greymon use Terra destoryer.!

Dark Wargreymon:Terra Destroyer:( Simular to WarGreymon's Terra Force, except he creates negative energy, concentrates in one spot, then fires it.)

It went to Lucas but Growlmon jump in th way knocking him back on him back to Geilmon

Lucas:Geilmon are you okay.

Geilmom:Yes Lucasmon but aare you.

you fight.

Geilmon:I don't know but I''ll

Lucas:Good Geilmon now let see if we can bet these to.

Devilmon:Well Dark Wargreymon Let bet this hero and his pet dinosar.

Dark Wargreymon:(He just look at Lucas and Geilmon and saw the fire in there had only seen that in only one other person.)"I gest I don't have a chose Terra Destroyer: he creates negative energy, concentrates in one spot, then fires went to Lucas is stop by Devilmon.

Dark Wargreymon:What the meaning of this?

Devilmon:I'm going to be the one get reavge.

Dark Wargreymon: Why should I take orders from you, when you are so weak?

Devilmon:Me weak don't make me fact I don't need these two ideats to coman me.  
Like you do.

Davies:We heard that.

Dark Wargreymon:You need me to do your fighting for you.

Kaira:What we can fight,but we just use you to get our goul done.

Deivlmon:This is a wast of my time.(He kick Davies,Kaira,and Gottoemon and sinding them out the portel back to the real world.)

Devilmon;Now where was yes Dark Wargreymon let kill them.

Dark Wargreymon:Okay.

Devilmon and Dark Wargreymon:(They combine there attacks and hite me knocking me back with made Geilmon mad.)

Geilmon:You hurt Lucasmon.

Devilmon:Ha after what happen last time we fought I thought Hewould have been alot smarter.

Lucas heard the words that he said.

FLASHBACK

Vosie:Let me gest your here to stop me.

Lucas turn around to find Devilmon.

Lucas:Yes stand down Devilmon.

Devilmon:Why would I do that after all I rule this island,and so all worlds.

Lucas:Not if I can hel it.

Devilmon:Then it you death (Devilmon attack hiting Lucas and knocking him his digimon mad,)

Digimon:You hurt him.

Devilmon:Ha like I care now for I am ultimate ruler of the demon underworld!"

Lucas digimon:Like I care about that.

Devimon:That it little pest now it time for both of you to die!Razor Wing .(This hite Lucas digimon and set him flying)

Lucas:That it partener I think it time to digivole.

Lucas digimon:(Digivole and bet Devimon)

It was after this battle Lucas found out what team digi real plan was and keep it to his self untile he try to take them down and was cought and mind wipt and snet to his mom and brother.

End of flash back.

Lucas:I rember you Gielmon show them up your made of warpdigivole.

Geilmon:Okay(Seson 1 digivoleing)Geilmon warp digivole to.(it show a picter os growlmon and Geilmon)WarGrowlmon.

Darkwar Greymon saw this and saw how thing where heading.:"Devimon this is a lost that Lucas person has something elese up his sleves.

Devimon:I don't care there going to die!Razor wing!(It miss)

Lucas:WarGrowlmon use Atomic Blaster:

Wargrowlmon: okay Atomic Blaster: Fires an attack from both of the gunports on its chest that destroys the opponent on the atomic level.

But Devimon was still there.

Devimon:How sad a digimon taking order from a human like a...So Dark War greymon was a trainer.

Lucas;So whhat if I am.

Devimon:This is to good.A digimon that act just like a that mean your a trader to your kill them.

Darkwar greymon:Why should I take orders from you, when you are so weak.

Devimon:What was that.

Darkwar greymon:You need me to bet him and that dinosaur. sorry I can not do this.

Devimon:Find I will kill you too.

War Growlmon:tomic Blaster: Fires an attack from both of the gunports on its chest that destroys the opponent on the atomic level.

This time Devimon was on the Dark wargreymon came up to him and finsh him off.

And Geilmon turn back and walk up to Darkwar Greymon.

Darkwar greymon:After all this time I'm findely free.

Lucas;So what are you going to do now?

Dark wargreymon:I don't know.I have no mean in this life anymore.

Lucas:I would not say super strong you could help fight and protect the digitile world.

Dark gerymon:I gest I could,but it would not work out you see everyone a fread of me.

Lucas:I don't know what to tell you again.

Then a digiball apper in Lucas head from out of no where.

Lucas:What this?

Geilmon:Lucas it a ather digiball.

Lucas:That mean I Dark War greymon you could come with use.

Darkwar greymon:What but...You ready want me to come?

Lucas:Yes.

Darkwargreymon:Find.

Lucas:Digiball go!(He throw the digiball and hite dark wargreymon and cought him.)Yes I got a ather digimon.  
So geilmon how do we get home.

Geilmon:Just take back out your pokedex and open back out the portel.

Lucas:Digiport open.(They went back home)

Back at team digi leair.

Boss X was waiting on his two gruts to return.

Boss X:So did you stop my son.

Davies;No not only that Devimon called Lucas by his code name.I think he starting to rember.

Boss X:Then I have no chose I 'll face my son my tell Galactus to get in here.

Kairi:Yes sr.

_  
Later on

Galactus:yOU WANT ME Sr.

Boss X:You sent Devimon after my know what happen last time he went up againt them.

Galactus;I know but that was the only way I know how to stop him.

Boss X;That not the only reson I call you in here.I need you to be in charge well I'm gone.

Galactus:Why?

Boss X;I think my son neen some quawldey time with his old man.

Next Time on Pokemon

Lucas and Geilmon come back from the digitail world,and Lucas tell Andrew what they kept go going to the gym they bump into a guy in a trech find out he is the Pokemon league Andrew think he the coolest thing ever Lucas think something no quite right,

Xavier vs Lucas/The War has begon. 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Pokemon or Digimon or Megatabots

Last time on Pokemon Lucas fought Devimon and got a new friend this time on Pokemon.

_  
Theme song

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land Searching far and wide Each Pokemon to understand The power that's inside

Pokemon, its you and me I know it?s my destiny Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend In a world we must defend [ From: .net ]  
Pokemon, a heart so true Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I'll teach you Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all

Every challenge along the way With courage I will face I will battle every day To claim my rightful place

Come with me, the time is right There's no better team Arm in arm we'll win the fight It's always been our dream

_Xavier vs Lucas/The War has begon._

Lucas:(Come back throw the landed on Andrew.)

Andrew:Will you two get off of me!

Lucas;Sorry Andrew(He get up.)  
sorry it took so long Andrew my and Guilmon got into a fight with a evil digimon ,and Team Digi.  
Andrew:...?Lucas what are you talking about?You just left and then came back just like that.  
Lucas:WHAT HOW IS THAT.I been in there for 5 hours?

Guilmon:Lucasmon I know why.

Lucas;Why?

Guilmon:Time past differntley in the Digital world.

When Lucas heard that he started to have a flash back.

(Past Lucas:Sr you want use.

The Boss:Yes agente Azulongmon.I'm giving you your frist mission into the digitale world weal your in there time will not past here.  
so it will as you never Be very careful about the Digimon your going after he has kill our best agentes.

Past Lucas:Yes there is one thing boss why do we need to take down this Digimon.

The Boss:Because he has turn from our side and plain to stop our plans.

Past Lucas:With are?

The Boss:That all I will tell you right now Azulongmon.

Past Lucas:Yes Sr.(He leave)  
(End of Flashback)

are you ok?

Lucas:I'm fine let just get going.  
(Lucas get out a pokeball and a Digiball)

Andrew:Lucas what are you doing?

Lucas:I thought we should get out our Pokemon and Digimon.

Andrew:Oka.(Pull out a Pokeball and A Digiball.)Go Bellhead, and Agumon.

(They came out of there Poke and Digiballs.)

Bellhead;Bell Bellhead(Where? what? how?)

Guilmon:Your funny.

Bellhead(Look at guilmon mad.:Bellhead bell:What is that asposht to mean dinohead.)

Guilmon:I was just saying you are funny that all Bellheadmon.

Bellhead (Look even angery then be for):Bell bell bellhead!(Mon!No you did not just say Bellheadmon.I am no Digimon I am a Pokemon.  
)Bellhead was about to attack Guilmon untile Pyro came out of his Pokeball.

Pyro:Pyro Py(What going on?I could heard you from inside my pokeball.)

Bellead:Bell bell bell bellhead(He call me a digimon)

Guilmon:What I...(He was cut off by a shadow.)

Guilmon could feel shadow figer appered next to was Davis and Gottomon.

Davis:Lisen is the a twep I here.

Kairi:Comeing to me loud and clear.

Gottomon:(Sweetdrop)Do we realy have to do this?

Davis:Find now twerp Hand over your Pokemon and Digimon.

Andrew:You are you people?

Davis:We are Team Digi. Kid.

Lucas:Not again you two where the reason I was you try to kill me in the Digital I think we should let our new freind take care of him.

Lucas about to throw Darkwar Greymon digiball when Pyro got in the way.

Lucas:Pyro you do care.

Kairi:So the turttle has a death get him out of the way then we can kill Lucas.

Lucas:How do you know my name.

Davis:Kairi you just...She just go V-mon!

Vmon:Alright Davis let do this.

Davis:V-mon Digivole.

Vmon:V-mon digivloe to(He evoles)X-VMON.

Andrew:Lucas get Pyro out of there.

Pyro:Pyro Py:(No I can do this.I will prove we can be just as strong.)

Lucas:I think I understnd you want to prove how strong you can Pyro let do Flamethrower.

Pyro(Pyro let lose a large flame from mouth and hite X V-mon.)

X V-mon:You will pay for that.I'll turn you into turttle soup!

Pyro then got mad,and started to big up lava in his head.

Andrew knew what was going on.

Andrew:Lucas!

Lucas:What!

Andrew:Tell Pyro to use Erupshen.\

use what he said.

Pyro blast lava and flying rocks at x- Von, makeing him got back to normel.

Davis:How is the ...Boss is not going to like bet use find but next time we will win.(They ran off).

Lucas:Man I hate it whenI run into those guys.  
Let just go.

LATER THAT DAY LUCAS AND ANDREW FINDELY GOT INTO TOWN AND SAW TYLO COMING OUT OF THE GYM.

Andrew:Lucas look who it is.

Lucas:I know who it is Andrew You don't have to point it just head to the gym.

Andrew:Lucas I was not talking bout Tylo.

Lucas:Then who was you talking about?

Andrew:(Then point a a poster)Look over there it it said Xavier is going to be in town this autographs.(Andrew look at Lucas but Lucas was just stearing into space.

Lucas:Andrew I don't think we shold just get to go to the gym.

Andrew :Come on Lucas this is a once in a life got to go,pluse we could battle him if we ask."Said Andrew.

Lucas:Andrew you do know he the chamipom so he promley will lose againt him."

Andrew:(Andrew look down and saw sadley)"Okay well go.

LUCAS AND ANDREW GOT TO THE GYM BUT BEFORE THEY GO IN LUCAS NOTIES THEY WHERE BEING FALLOW.  
Lucas:Guilmon do you feel that?"  
Guilmon:"Yes. Lucasmon.

Lucas turn around and saw a red hair man standing man had a cut on his eye and he had red was dress a black suit and up look to did a digivise hanging around his neck.

Lucas:How long have you been fallow use.

Man:Sorry about fallowing you.I heard you and your brother how you just want to go to the I fallow you two.

Andrew:So...Your Xavier .You heard did you heard the part of the Pokemon battle?''

Xavier:Yes and I have to agree with your brother right it would not be a fair I wacth that battle with two ideits I you mite stang a how about it Lucas.

Lucas just look at this had this wair feeling he has as him would not do anything or say anything he just keep stairing into space.

(FLASHBACK-

Aenget Azulongmon had hust got back from his report in with the Boss.  
But before he got into his bosses office he was stop by a elite aengient name Tai.

Tai:I see your so how was Deviamon.

Aenget Azulongon:It almost end badly.I have a queston those what do we need him for.

Tai:I realy don't know my I know is that Deviamon was planing on taking over three and Earth , and the Digitail world.  
"

Azulongon:By the way Tai where Kat at?

Tai:She went on a mission befor eyou got back,so I ready don't know.

Azulongon:Thank anyway I better get to the boss.  
IN THE BOSS OFFICE

Lucas(Also known as Azulongon) is no longer a promble.

Boss I need you to do something esle.

Lucas:What?

Boss X:I seam the real Azulongon want to speek to you about something.

Lucas:So I'm already going back to the Digitail World.

Boss X:Yes.(Boss X hold up a digivise)Digi port open.

A portel open up.

Boss X : Are you ready?

Lucas:Yes.

End of Flash back.)

Xavier:So how about a battle Lucas.

Lucas look up at Xavier and he look mad.

Lucas:Find but when the battle over get out of our way!

Andrew:Lucas what amatter with you why are you yelling at him.

Lucas:I don't know,but there somthing about him I don't know.

Xavier;Lucas if it alright with you let only use Digtmon.

Andrew:You know about digimon?

Xavier:Yes after all I'm a digidesitn like you.

Lucas and Andrew:What!

Xavier :Yes now let me show you my Etemon.(A monkey pop out of the digiball)

Etemon:Hey Xavier did you know I was sleeping in there.I have that conret tomrrow?

Xavier;Yes I need you to battle that boy over there.

Etemon:(He look over at Lucas and knew who it was)Find. Let do this(He pull out his getar.)This one for the red dinosaur over there.

Guilmon did not look happy about digivise began to glow.

Lucas:Guilmon digivle

Guilmon started to digivole 3 gen style."Guilmon Digivole to Growlmon!

Etemon:You do realize that waht I took you Ulime level to bet me the last time.

Lucas:What are you talking about?

Etemon;Let just get this over with.?Dark Network (Dark Spirits):( Attacks with a dark sphere that consumes everything it touches. )

It almost hite Lucas and Growlmon but they jump out of the way.

Growlmon:That it Etemon take Blaster (Exhaust Flame): Spews out a powerful blaze alongside a roar. )

This hite Etemon it did a little damge. but not mush.

Elemon:You think you had me did let rock!Dark Network (Dark Spirits)  
:( Attacks with a dark sphere that consumes everything it touches. )(But it mist again)

Growlmon:Dragon Slash (Plasma Blade): Develops plasma along the blades on both of its elbows, then strikes the opponent. It hite Etemon but still did not do mush.

Elemon was geting made he did anther attack called Concert Crush (Love Serenade): Breaks the opponent's heart and makes their fighting spirit vanish

This one hite Growlmon but he could not fight anymore.

Lucas:Growlmon are you ok?

Xavier:Don't you know that about attack it break the fighter spirit.

Lucas;What.

Xavier:Mybe I was wrong.

Lucas:That it Growlmon come back if you can't fight then get back.

Growlmon;But Lucasmon I can do this.

Lucas;Are your shere Growlmon.

Growlmon:Yes trust me and we can do anything.

Lucas:Okay Growlmon let do it.

Lucas digivise began to glow.

(Growlmon start to digivise)

Maxiedigievolen

Growlmon :Digivole to!WarGrowlmon

Lucas:Who that?

WarGrowlmon;I am WarGrowlmon a Ultimate level digimon with my Radiation Blade Blades (Double Edge):  
Cuts the opponent to pieces with the Pendulum Blades. Now Etemon youir going down.

Etemon:Oh no this is just like those pest who bet me the first time.

War Growlmon:Radiation Blade.

This hite Etemon and he was Wargrowlmon turn back into Guilmon.

Xavier:I am quite ipress if you all I want to here a ateograph for your brother.9He throw a pices of papter to Andrew.

(Who that Digimon)

It Etmon

Andrew:I wonder what that was about?

Lucas;I don't know but ...Not again.

Someone else came up to them. But it was just Tylo.

Tylo:I see you made it this far your here for a guy bage you will just hae to just leater was so only had one Pokemon.

Lucas:Tylo I realy don't just get out of my way.

Tylo:How about a battle?

Lucas;Sorry Tylo I just had one with the champ and won.

Tylo:Like you could bet the champion of all of let Go Pyro!

Pyro:Pyro py pyro:(That it I hate this guy.)

Tylo:So that the one My unle gave to you did he then go little baid robot thing came out of his robtic like arem.

Lucas;So your findely going to use him.

Tylo;Yep not let began.

Right when Tylo said that a man came out of a pool water.

The Reff.::"So it has been exside.I'm be your reffary will be a Pokemon battle between Lucas and macth will end when one out of Rolbattle.

Everyone look at him sweetdrop.

Reff;Sorry about that old habits.

Mindwhile in team Digi headquters

Boss X:You two have find me again, and this time you let your digimon be beten by a small turttle I should just kill you both but I'm going give you anther chace.

Davis:Yes sr.

Kairi:We want fell you.

Boss X:So it has I need you in my office.

Galactus:Yessr.(He go ing Boss X office.)Yes sir what do you need.

Boss X:I need you to go after Lucas and Andrew .  
Galactus:Yes sr.

N:WHAT WITH THAT REFF GUY AND WHAT DOES BOSS X WANT FIND OUT TIME TIME ON POKEMON

Ep5-Lucas vs Lucas 


End file.
